Transcript: Dr. Blowhole Returns Again (Fan Episode)
Scene One: Coney Island Aqua-Theature (15 years ago) The memories of Miguel Dehauntedo. Scene Two: Coney Island Aqua-Theature- night In the dark of the night, the staring dolphin, "Flippy", was clearly confused as he swam around in circles. "Flippy": 'I just know there's more to the outside world then this. I have dreams of seeing it all, even when wide awake! They all seem so real, but why? Whatever it is it'll all clear up in the morning. ''"Flippy" was just about to settle down for the night when the sound of a harness hitching up around his pool woke him up... a man and a woman were attaching his stage to a truck. 'Man: '''Hi there, big guy. Did you miss us? '"Flippy": '''What the--? What's going on here?! '''Man: '''Yeah, sorry we're late. My mother wouldn't let me drive until I started bringing her grandchildren, or until she met my wife... before she was even my wife. Anyhow, it's like I promiced you years ago... we're busting you out of here. Hang on tight! It's a bumby ride between here and the sea. '''Woman: Miguel, is everything hooked up, dear? Miguel: Just about ready, mi amor. (to "Flippy") ''You remember Stella, right? She's the one with the harmonica. She and I have been married for 15 years... today. '"Flippy":' I do know you two...wait! 15 years?! '''Miguel:' Thanks for bringing us together, big guy. Okay, Stella! Let's get rolling! "Flippy" figures out their plan, but his scientific mind begins to kick in and reveals they are already miscalculating, and any more recklessness could flood the place. He shakes it off, but unsuccessfully. "Flippy": What kind of dolphin am I? Miguel! Stella! Stop! The noise of the matter alerts the warden, who rides down on a segway... a device oddly furmiliar to "Flippy" Warden: Hey! What do you think your doing?! Stella: '''What my husband of 15 year and I should've done the day we met, duh! '''Warden: Nobody would care how long you wackos were married... unless... Oh! Come on! Can't you just go on a cruise or something for your Anniversary like normal people?! Miguel: We would, but seeing the locals would remind us of your cruelty in this Aqua-Theature! So long as there's breath in the bodies of the Dehauntedo family line, we will show the world that animals should be respected as brothers and sisters... maybe even cousins... instead of Slaves to the human race. Warden: Nonsence! Animals love entertaining for free food! Especially since they're to stupid to understand the consept of a hunger strike! Ha! "Flippy": Oh no! You did not just go there! The Dehauntedo couple and the Warden argued so loudly and at great frequency that "Flippy" got a headache. "Flippy": 'ENOUGH!!! ''With that, the dolphin jumped out of the pool and knocked the warden off the segway, placing himself onto the scooter restores so many memories to the dolphin, including his prefered name; Dr.Blowhole! '''Warden: Oh! Now look what you've done! Flippy's flipped out and it's all your fault! Dr.Blowhole: 'Flippy...? No! ''The dolphin taps his robotic eye, activating a lazer and cutting a hole in just the right spot in his pool to wash out the warden, and zapped a few othe spots in the process. Then he then notices the walrus (Rhonda) outside the Aqua-theature with a lazer saw, and Drives up next to her. '''Rhonda: (boarding segway) Agent 12 reporting. Dr. Blowhole: (to humans) ''I am not Flippy! Flippy is gone... BUT DR.BLOWHOLE IS BACK! ''(driving off laughing, only drives back for a moment) ''Oh! And Happy Anniversary. ''(drives away again) The Dehauntedo kids, Zeke and Amy, pop up form the back seats of the truck Zeke: Told you he might say it! Amy: (nervous giggle) ''Surprise! '''Miguel: '''Zeke? Amy?! Oh, you sneaky little things! If I had known you two were taging along, I would've introduced you to Flippy, and maybe even asked for an autograph on the way out. '''Amy:' Uh, dad, (Voice only, zoom out, shows "Dr.Blowhole" written in lazer-cut) I think he just did that! Zeke: 'Wow! Cool! '''Stella: '''Don't work them up, sweetheart, it's a school night. Besides, the sea is the other way. '''Amy: '''He's not going to the sea, mother... he seems to have other things in mind. Scene Three: Central Park- the next day ''Amy tells the penguins about last nights mishap '''Wilbur Charles: (radio) ...and so with the one apparent witness claiming that Flippy has flipped out and stolen his segway, the local Mental Hospital has the cheif warden of the Coney Island Aqua-Theature in a staight-jacket while the local CSI are investigating to find out what has really happened. Is it all a publisity stunt, a cleaver trick of some strange yet well-meaning Animal Rights Activists, or are we crazy to say that the warden is crazy? Whatever it is, there's a dolphin hunt on the way. This is Wilbur Charles, saying "In your face, cousin Chucky! I beat you to the punch!" Skipper turns off the radio Skipper: Seriously. Amy! Couldn't your parents go on a cruise like a normal couple? Amy: If there's one good thing about your arch enemy, Skipper, it's that he brought mom and dad together. If not for that, my brother and I wouldn't even exist. When we heard that he lost his memory of being a villian for the past 15 years, we told our parents about "Flippy" returning to Coney Island, knowing that they tried to bust him out of the Aqua-Theature years ago and failed... I guess we were hoping for a different outcome. Right, Zeke? Zeke: (teaching Rico and Private how to play ring-toss) ''You see, my friends, the key to this game is that it's all in the wrist... or the tip-most joint in the flipper, as your case may be. ''(Rico uses his upchucking abillity to land a ringer in the game) Show off! My imaginary penpals will never believe this! Amy: Well, even though they had failed to get the dolphin out without driving him crazy, again, atleast they got to remanice over how its just like old times before leaving us with Alice while they are away on their 3rd honeymoon in Canada. (Chester the fox freaks out screaming "Geese!" in the background, Amy rolls her eyes trying not to laugh) We'll have atleast four weeks to help you catch him now that he's evil again! Private: I thought couples settle with secind honeymoons! Zeke: They do, but Cousin Cindy's memory-mixer-thingy got the two honeymoons mixed up with each other inside their heads, so there having a third one to straighten themselves out. Amy: '''That lemur foster-cousin of ours originally made that thing to erase memories, specially her own from her painful childhood, but all she could manage is a device to select parts of the mind and rearrange them, like a rubix cube. In fact, it's kind of shaped like a rubix cube, I think. Anyway, the only time she actually lost her seemingly bottomless mind was when she was during a fish-monger run with Pappy, in Tampa, though she did think technology had a mind of its own for weeks afterwords until she got her memories back... and to think, she used to complain about music. Pappy said "she must truely be a mermaid to trade her marbles to save me from that shark on a shooter like that." '''Kowalski: Considering the available data, and the regret of pointing this out, it's logial to reveal... your grandfather needs glasses. Marlene gets dropped down in a pet-carrier by pigeons, and dropped hard Marlene: Hey! Not cool dude! Frankie the pigeon undoes the latch of the pet carrier Frankie: '''Well, excuse me, cutie-pie, but that's the best me and a half-flocks worth of the guys can do for a two bag-o-breadcrumbs minimum! Good luck, toots, you'll need it! '''Skipper: Marlene! Are you alright?! Amy:'' (checking Marlene's body in verious places) She's fine, miraculously. Alright, Marlene, what are you up to? '''Marlene:' Trying to work on my self-control, that's what! I thought I'd loose control every time I leave the zoo, but thinking back, I've figured out a glitch in my wild-side: When I leave on the other side of the zoo from this park, or enter the city through the sewers, I'm alright, but exposed to a world without man-made walls to hold me back... well, you know. Anyway, I thought if I can get back to the zoo from this spot without entering the savage state-of-mind, I'd be one step closer to taging along with you. (exits pet carrier, begins to go savage, shakes herself back to her sences, then gets back in the pet-carrier and shuts the door.) ''This might take awhile. Wow! This is almost as annoying as when I had Rhonda the walrus for a room-mate! '''Zeke:' A walrus? In the Otter Habitat? That sounds like a major lack of elbow room! Marlene: Uh! That's not even the worst of it, Zeke. Rhonda was the biggest slob I ever put up with! She farts non-stop, especially in my pool to turn it into a smelly hot-tub! Not to mention she left a slimey mess all over my house, ruined my favorite hairbrush by scrubbing her under-flippers with it, kept calling me "rat-face" no matter how often I told her I am an otter, and if using me as a tissue when she sneezed and blew her nose wasn't the last straw, which it was, her tone-deaf singing was! Same song, all the time, and the same verse of the song, all the time! (imitates Rhonda's singing voice) "Take me out to the ball game! Take me out to the ball game!" (own voice) I'd have at least been greatful if she'd finished the tune for a change! Skipper: I still think that walrus is a spy, and that whole mess she's made was just to annoy you enough to cover her tracks! Kowalski: '''That would explain why my lazer-saw disappeared not long after we transfered her to Hoboken. '''Zeke: New Jersey? Rico: Yep! Zeke begins to run off, but Amy stops him. Amy: And where do you think you're going? Zeke: Can't tell you, sis. All you need to know is that I might not make it home in time for supper tonight, if at all. Why? Because I have a super-secret solo mission to do and it might be risky, that's why. Private: Ezekel! You're not even an agent like us, and even if you tried to be like us, you're putting you're 5 year-old self in serious trouble with a self-asigned mission! Zeke: 5 and three-forths, Private. I'm almost a grown up! (pulls away from Amy and runs) Wish me luck!!! Amy: You better come back alive, and before the week-end is over, or I'll have to take an exorsisim-course so I can strangle you! Got it Pipsqueak?! Zeke: ''(off screen)'' Got it! Marlene: Shouldn't you be, I don't know, worried about your little brother, Amy? Amy: '''Marlene! Zeke and I are the newest generation of the Dehauntedo clan. Our ancestors, from Tulio of Cuba onward, are blessed with the smarts to make plans simple enough to be put to action right away... true, it's also kind of our curse that we make them too simple and fail to think things all the way through, but the point is, Zeke knows the streets of the tri-state area like the back of his hand. Just wish he'd tell me the mission he has in mind because, after all, sisters are straighter thinkers then brothers, right? '''Kowalski: '''Well... Scene Four: Blowhole's Lair '''Dr.Blowhole: Inspite our stereotypical sloppiness, the mind of the males of any species is actually more orginized then that of females, wihich is why the bakers dozen of women for my probing experiments were essential if Skipper, and myself, unfortunately, we're to become easy targets to my...(presses button) Deep Voice: MIND JACKER!!! Dr.Blowhole: 'Oh! How I missed that subwoofer... even when I didn't recall it. Ah! Test Sebject #6. My easiest target... sometimes I wonder if the effects would be any different if I didn't ransom her human caregiver in Tampa for her memories. Come to think of it, this one is almost too simple. ''Dr.Blowhole turns the knob of the memory tank of "Test Subject #6"... it turns out to be Duchess Lucinda's mind! '''Duchess Lucinda's Mind: Mama and Papa are gone forever and it's all my fault! ...Boast about your crown while you can big brother; the Spirit World only made you the first-born twin because they knew everyone would like you best except me! ...I'm surrounded by idiots! ...I'm telling! I'm telling! ...Skateboard tracks on the ceiling? What Skateboard tracks on the ceiling? ...Don't follow me, Zeke, it's too Dangerous! ...Amy, you never let me do anything I want! ...This is the kind of feeling that happens when a village girl ends up in the big city; I am officially homesick! Dr.Blowhole: Eek! The little lady's head was messed up long before I probed her. No wonder she wanted to trade her memories away for the sake of... wait a minute! "Boast about your crown"? Red One, did test subject #6, by chance, happen to be a lemur? Red One: It's an absi-tively/poso-lutely mixed bag boss, and by the data I'm picking up, she's an extra-cleaver one. On the cons, theres alot of sad childhood memories and annoying commercial jingles, but on the pros, theres a few blueprints for a lazer lightshow that might be the essential part required for your doomsday device, an animal-to-human translator microphone... wow! She's even trying to reconfigure her DNA to actually BECOME human herself! Dr. Blowhole: What a waste of her talent. Well, judging by how the other test subjects turned out, not to mention how Skipper and I had got our marbles in place, in spite requred hallusinations, this much is sure: King Julien's younger sister got all her memories back long ago... all, that is, except what made her loose them in the first place. (Turns knob) Duchess Lucinda's Mind: '''Why does Kowalski always talk about Doris instead of me?! At least I'm closer to his type then she is; Ms. Valleygirl-with-water-on-the-brain! '''Dr.Blowhole: Oh, so she's a sucker for the smart ones, huh? Good thing that's right up my alley. Red One: Hey Boss! I just found a mental model of some kind of memory-selecting-device. Apparently, she took apart a rubix cube to make her own Mind-Jacker and failed! Dr.Blowhole: Print out a copy of her probing device so I can upgrade my own! Such a simple idea, my own intellect kept it hidden from me. Just think, if I can use my enemies to my benifit without them realizing it, it'll save me plenty of time for my global domination! (evil laugh, falls off segway) Oops! (picks himself up) Forgot about that. Good thing those... pen-gu-ins didn't see that! Scene Five: Lemur Habitat/ Lucinda's workshop After a brief explosion, Duchess Lucinda drives her brother, King Julien, out of the shed she uses as a workshop with a stick. Duchess Lucinda: How many times do I have to tell you?! My workshop is off limits even for you! Be gone! Now! King Julien: 'Ow! Okey-dokie sis! No need to be raising of the back-hairs on me! C'mon! ''As King Julien left the area, and Duchess Lucinda is about to close the door in frustration, when she notices a letter taped to the window '''Duchess Lucinda: Huh? What's this? (reads letter) "My love for you bursts like an atomic explosion, for you are a woman cooler then liquid nitrochen, yet you are also the warm light of my life's solar flame. Let us rondevous at Tsutoshi's at 8 o'clock tonight, and come as formerly as possible for I've provided the best reservations they've got. Your Secret Admirer." Kowalski, you sly dog. Duchess Lucinda takes her backpack and starts putting a few supplies in it, as Tsutoshi's is a long ways off for a two hour trip. She even puts in one of her longest running experiments into it, which is shaped like a cell phone, but she when she pressed the call button, she was able to record something on it. Duchess Lucinda: You are a big chicken! Act like one whenever you're offered some corn. The young duchess pressed "end call", then she taps a frequency of numbers, the date of her adoption to her human-family most likely, then holds the "#" key as she adds another recording Duchess Lucinda: When you hear someone call you by your own name, you'll be released only for a moment, and still be under my hypnotic spell enough to react to the suggestion again, even though you won't even remember being hypnotized. However, when you hear the word "Lederhosen", you'll be comepletely released from this spell, as though it never happened, even though you recall it has. (lets go of "#" key to finnish recording, then laughs) Kowalski would love to see this! Scene Six: Tsutoshi's Sushi Bar- Evening Duchess Lucinda: 'Oh! I was kind of expecting someone else... do I know you? Dr. Blowhole: You really don't remember a thing, do you? We've met before, though I doubt we're properly introduced. (James Bond imitation) The name's Blowhole... Dr.Blowhole. Duchess Lucinda: (giggles) I'm Duchess Lucinda Hira Cattamaki, but my foster relatives call me Cindy. Could be worse, though; they could've nicknamed me "stupid"... like how I feel about this encounter. Not that it wasn't a pleasure to habe met you, Doc, but I have to go, um, clean out the bathtub before Maurice uses it as a cooking pot, again. Dr. Blowhole: ''(laughing) I had hearsay about you, Cindy, and they're right about your pitiful lying skills. (sings as Duchess Lucinda starts to run off) In a world of mediocore minds and geniuses dissed by ignoramous mand kind, prepare to be plesently astounded...'' (vocalizes as Duchess Lucinda stops in her tracks and turns around)''... I have an ocean of devotion, and you're te one for me. Charmed, Duchess Lucinda shrugges as she desides to give this stranger a chance, joining him at the table. Duchess Lucinda: I cannot believe how anyone with that kind of breathing can be mistaken for a fish! So, what's the purpose of this meeting, porpiose? Dr. Blowhole: You'll see soon enough. (pager goes off on robotic eye, he turns it off, seemingly blushing) Excuse me... I always make time to moisterize. Survival depends on it. Dr. Blowhole brings out a bottle of his moisterizing creme from the trunk of his segway, and rolls into the men's bathroom. Duchess Lucinda was pondering over this unusual genius that she almost didn't notice Hans the puffin was the waiter for tonight. Hans: I sappose the lovely couple would like to split of the special... it's Moneray Eel Roast with a side of the Fish soup. '''Duchess Lucinda: '''Thank you, but no thank you. I'm on a low eel diet, but a seaweed salad would safice... (double takes)... Han's the puffin?! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in Hoboken?! Hans: Some dopey rich boys bought my habitat and thought I can be their batmition-birdie, a pigeon lost a bet with me, the rest is history. Short on the cash for travel fare though so I'm "waiting" for my next big brake. Duchess Lucinda: Bad joke, rainbow beak! Hans: Spoiled royal! Duchess Lucinda: Smoked-Sardine-brain! Hans: Oh! Very original, Ms. Has-been-that-never-was! Duchess Lucinda: You take that back! (pulls cellphone-like object from her backpack) Don't make me have to use this! Hans: Ha! Go figure! Once a snitch, always a snitch! '''Duchess Lucinda: You underestimate me, Hans, for Blowhole isn't the only inventor on this date; I've been working on this for months, and it hasn't been tested yet. This Cellphone-shaped device hones a signal in a recorded message that places a post-hypnotic suggetion on who-so-ever answers it. I call it "The Cerebulary Comunication Cotexinator"! Hans: '''Yah that rolls off the tongue, little miss Pindexter! '''Duchess Lucinda: That's "poindexter". Hans: Whatever! The point is, why not name your doo-hiky "The Head Phone"? Duchess Lucinda: It's been done, but I suppose I'm stuck with Head Phone until I can think of a simpler title with more... originality. Dr.Blowhole: how about... MINE! Duchess Lucinda: What?! should've seen this coming! Listen Doc! (gets device back) You have brains enough; build your own Triple-C! Hans: Head Phone! Duchess Lucinda: Whatever! The point is, dispite your charm, there's nothing you can do or say that'll make me forget that you tried to trick me! Dr.Blowhole: (Taking "Head Phone") Nothing, you say? Is that a wager? A bargen, purhaps. Duchess Lucinda: (reclaiming "Head Phone") You can have any other stupid idea that I can come up with, but this invention belongs to me! Dr.Blowhole: (evil laugh) Definately a bargain. By the way, your memory-mixer is the purfect upgrade required for my... (pushes button) Deep Voice:MIND JACKER!!! Duchess Lucinda was startled by the device, as Dr.Blowhole uses it to take the memories of her Head Phone project as well as the this date they had this very night. Duchess Lucinda then faints as an after effect. Dr.Blowhole: I didn't put myself down as a secret admirer for nothing, you know. Oh! By the way, when and if you remember me, keep in mind that the "stupid idea" I took from you is the thought that my invite was from Kowalski... That pen-gu-in can't read, let alone write! (reading Duchess Lucinda's memories through Robotic eye) Hans! Carry the young lady home, we're done with her! Hans: (as lobster switches his business phone with the "Head Phone") Not with this pay! Hans the puffin doesn't work for chicken feed! (lobster pushes button on "Head Phone" to make it ring) Excuse me, I'll have to take this (answers "Head Phone") Hello---oooh! Duchess Lucinda's Recording: You are a big chicken! Act like one when offered some corn. Hans was really out of touch with his surroundings as several lobsters tie him to the unconsious Duchess Lucinda. Dr.Blowhole: Hans! Carry the young lady home, we're done with her! Hans: Not with this pay! Hans the puffin doesn't work for chicken feed! Dr.Blowhole: Oh really? Dr.Blowhole knocks a bowl of corn and rice (one of the sushi sidedishes) off the saladbar right in front of Hans, who, against will and wit, goes after it clucking and pecking like a chicken... he even crows like a rooster! Dr.Blowhole finds the whole ordeal so funny he laughs hard enough to fall off his segway again! As the segway hits the floor, the memory mixer shortcurcuits on inpact, and a part of Duchess Lucinda's recent memories escapes and evaporated in thin air. Dr.Blowhole: (uprighting himself) Twice in one episode! Good grief! Scene Seven: Central Park- Night King Julien is fast asleep on a park bench, as one of Dr. Blowhole's lobster minions approaches him with the Head Phone Lobster: ''(opening up Head Phone, snikering)Phone call for yah! '''King Julien: '(waking up) ''Huh? '''Dr.Blowhole:(Head Phone)' Lemur, this is your lord and master, Dr. Blowhole! King Julien: 'Him again?! Alright, Blowy, what could you be wanting from me now? ''King Julien pulles the Head Phone from the lobster's claws '''Dr. Blowhole:(Head Phone) I have a job for you: bring me the pen-gu-ins! King Julien holds the cellphone-shaped mind-control device close to him, unwittingly allowing it to affect him King Julien: Are you still under the forgettiness of your own clown-shaped zapping-thing? I am a good-guy spy! I'd never give the penguins to you for any-! (stops short as a trance overpowers him) Huh? Dr. Blowhole: (Head Phone) 'Listen closely, they're to expect nothing. Tomarrow, the first thing you must do is blackmail them with the most annoying scam you can think up, when and if they catch on, you'd offer to make it up to them with a treasure hunt with the treasure map of Beastro Lemur-kamun. If anyone asks, Maurice gave the map to you, and no matter how much Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, or Private insist you come with them, you must come up with any excuse nessasary to refuse, for the treasure is cursed in a more dangerous way then last time, and if you don't refuse to come with, the curse will have you killed. Just in case they survive that, there is one last thing required of you... pay really, really close attention, as this part of the job is extremely important... ''As King Julien falls deep into a trance, Hans the puffin continues to act like a chicken in the background, following a trail of corn left by a lobster while dragging a dizzy Duchess Lucinda back to her workshop. Meanwhile, Amy was out looking for Zeke.(Note: her consurned search puts a audio-veil over Dr. Blowhole's final hypnotic command on King Julien, but whatever it is, it must be something pure evil) '''Amy: Alright, Pipsqueek! This isn't funny anymore! Come out come out where-ever you are! Ezekel! (notices King Julien) JULIEN!!! King Julien awakens from the trance at the sound of his own name (but the post-hypnotic suggestions were already placed inside his mind) and continues the debate as though he's never been hypnotized King Julien: I am a good-guy spy! I will never give the penguins to you for anything! So shut up and try someone else! (hangs up Head Phone) Oy vey! For a super-genius, that dolphin is the most stupidest thing I've ever met!... Oh! Hey Amy, what are you doing up so late? Amy: '''Your Magesty, my little brother, Zeke, hasn't come home yet. He knows the city like the back of his hand, but he's awfully young and helpless. Not even you could blame me for worrying! I need your help finding him, please. After all, you are obviously not out partying. '''King Julien: Wrong-o! I was being on my way to crash a shindig on Mainstreet, thought I could walk there for a change... the ladies dig a dancer who can stay in shape. Seems further away then I expected, though, so I desided to stop here, just for the small whiles... next thing I knew I was waking up to a phone call from the dophin with a price on his head... right nest to the breathing-hole, FYI! Amy: Flippy called? Did he say he was going to rejoin his kind in the wild? King Julien: I wouldn't be counting on it... wait! His name is first name is "Flippy"?! What emberresments! Amy: I know... why didn't they name him Sabastian? Oh, by the way, I passed by Mainstreet on the way here... it's a German Folk Dance Gathering you're heading for! King Julien: ''(shriek)'' Why did you not tell me this sooner?! Thanking you very muchly for the warning! I'd run straight back home to my kingdom right now, if I dont' have the dizzys in thought of what I almost got my royal self into... (fainting where Amy can catch him) Amy: '''I've heard of drama queens, but drama kings too? Rediculous! Alright, your highness, let's get you to bed now. Scene Eight: Zoovenier Shop- Morning By Post-hypnotic suggestion, Julien blackmails the penguins with a mind-reading scam Scene Nine: Central Park Zoo The penguins follow through on Julien's demands unaware that a lobster is hacking into their HQ Scene Ten: Lemur Habitat Marlene tricks Julien into revealing that his mind-reading crown is a fake, but Mango Mash is still on. Scene Eleven: Penguin HQ- Afternoon King Julien offers a treasure hunt for the penguins, to enter the tomb of the previous lemur to live in the central park zoo before him, Beastro Lemur-kahmun. Had mssed out on the previous cursed-treasure hunt the zoosters got involved with, Duchess Lucinda offers her knowladge of ancient lemur ways in her brother's stead. (Seemed odd that he's backing out, but he's really under the second part of the Head Phone's post-hypnotic spell) Scene Twelve: Chimp Habitat The map leads the treasure hunters to begin the search at the Chimp Habitat (which, appearently, was where the Lemur Habitat was in Lemur-khamun's time). While looking for clues, they end up cleaning the place up for Phil and Mason '''Mason: Do you see what they are doing, Phil? Phil signs: "Of course. They are doing your job for you. Maybe now you can start having a little more fun, stick-in-the-mud!" Mason: "Doing my job"?! Oh don't start that again! Soon, Rico came across an artifact, under the roots of the tire-swing tree, that is appearently a Malagasy talisman with a bizarre symbol ingraved on it. Duchess Lucinda: It is the lemur pictogragh for Water. Mason: I believe that I had seen that exact symbol on the walls of the Chameleon Habitat before they've moved in. No doubt, you might need to hang onto it. Rico: Hy! (swallows talisman) Private: Even if we do, what good is it? The Chameleon Habitat is in lock-down ever since the zoo-keepers noticed they escaped. Skipper: Kowalski, options! Kowalski: Entrance from the front isn't looking good, toward the front, not much better, but put the two together and you just might have a good start on a dance routine! Duchess Lucinda slaps Kowalski, much to Skipper's surprise. Duchess Lucinda: Don't bring that sort of thing up around me, Kowalski! I always was one of the worst dancers back on Madagascar, and you should know by now that I haven't really improved yet. Phil signs "Tell the fussy princess and her stupid bird friends that there are no gaurds and locks on the new skylight. In fact, that's where those invisable lizards broke out in the first place, and these novice treasure hunters can go in the same way!" Mason: Really? How interesting, I didn't know about that part of the Reptile House. Skipper: Update me chimp! Mason: Phil just informed me that the Chameleon Habitat has a Skylight recently installed, you can get in through there. Skipper: Affermitive! Alright men, and her royal touchiness, you heard him! To the roof! Duchess Lucinda: Hold it! The "zoo overlords" have the place under constant vidual, and if the roof-window really is new, the ladder is probally under lock and key to prevent any more escapers, which I know wouldn't usually be a problem for you, but if there's one thing my idiot twin brother and I have in common, it's that we're both VERY IMPATIENT, OKAY?! This time Kowalski slapped Duchess Lucinda Duchess Lucinda: Ow! You're lucky I'm a city girl, or I'll be crying for this. Kowalski: You're welcome! If only I didn't leave the time-stoping-watch in the lab for upgrading, or we'd be in and out before even Alice suspects a thing! Skipper: I was never one for an easy asignment anyway. Private: Hey! I think I have an idea! Scene Thirteen: Elephant Habitat Duchess Lucinda: This is the most dummy-headed idea I ever been put through, Private. My idiot brother would think of something better then this if he wasn't such a coward about this Treasure Hunt! Private: Well, we could at least try. Kowalski: Never mind her doubters poison, Private, I say you thought the whole thing out. Burt the Elephant throws us to that tree, we bounce off that branch and if my calculations of speed and momentum is acurrate, we should all land streight on the roof of the Reptile house merely inches away from the skylight. Skipper: (looking through binoculars) No dice! We need that branch bounce to land us into that skylight directly! They might've removed the ladder, but the zoo-overlords didn't have the common sence enough to close the window! (Shows the sight via binoculars to Kowalski) We'll have to make it! Kowalski: (calculating) Uh, did I say "throw"? I ment blow us to the branch with a trunk-trumbet blast! Burt: Oh no! I'm not wiping my nose with you penguins again, not like I did on your booster-shot day. Skipper: (winced) Worst day of the year! Burt: It would take alot more then peanuts to pay me for this job! Rico: (upchucking a jar) How about peanutbutter? Burt: You drive a hard bargain! Oh, alright! Skipper: Engage Operation: Trunk to Trunk! Boys, prepare to hold the lady's hands. Duchess Lucinda: What?! Burt sucks Duchess Lucinda up in his trunk and the penguins hang onto her. Once they are blasted into the tree and a bounce is heard in the distance, Burt opens the jar. Burt: Hey! It's empty! Scene Fourteen: Reptile House/Chameleon Habitat The Treasure hunters land through the skylight and directly into the Chameleon Habitat, safe in a pile of leaves. Skipper: We're in! That treasure is as good as ours already! Duchess Lucinda: Wahoo! Let's do it again... only this time someone else gets the large nose-nuggets, you know what I mean. Skipper: Mystery-Girl, you are, by no doubt, our Ring-Tail's twin sister. Private: Look! There's still a chameleon in here that hasn't escaped. Skipper: Huh! I never seen this one in our zoo before. Rico: She's huge! Duchess Lucinda: Wait a minute... I know that "natural" coloration. Madam Chamilla?! Is that you. Madam Chamilla turns a few colors, most un interpritable except the one the penguins recognise as a "yes". Rico/Private/Skipper/Kowalski: You know her?! Duchess Lucinda: But of course! She was a fortuneteller famous for her mood-ring-aura readings back on Madagascar. I used to ask her questions about the outside world all the time when I was little before I worked up enough nerve to go out and see it for myself. Private: Oh! So that's why the other chameleons ran off! Those lizards were domesticated, and she' the only one in their habitat born and raised in the wild. Madam Chamilla changed a few colors Kowalski: '''I believe she's attempting to communicate. '''Duchess Lucinda: She's talking to you, my friends, although, this could be a chance to see my lessons on chameleon-ese have payed off enough for you to do the translating, huh Kowalski? Kowalski: I don't know, I am a little rusty on that topic. Duchess Lucinda: Oh! You better be kidding, after the two weeks I spent tutoring the language (air qoutes) "professor"! Kowalski: Alright, alright! I believe she just said "What is your skee-ball score?" Skipper, what is our skee-ball score? Duchess Lucinda: (places hand on face and shakes head) We're doomed! Kowalski: No! Wait! It was really "What treasure are you looking for?" That makes more sence. Skipper: Sorry, gypsy, that's top secret information. Madam Chamilla changes colors a few times then walks off Kowalski: Now she said "That's to bad... popcorn... taxi... cloud"? No! "That's too bad I could've helped you" Duchess Lucinda: Good recoverys, but all these second-guessing-games means we got to practice more often, know-it-nothing! Kowalski:Well, so much for professor! Skipper: (as Duchess Lucinda and Kowalski keep argueing) Rico, remind me to make a note for the Skipper's Log to get a room for those two! Rico: Uh-huh! Private: (trying to keep up with Madam Chamilla) Wait! Can you tell us where the entrance to the tomb is, please?! Madam Chamilla changes her color a few times, then disappears Skipper: Kowalski, what did she say? Kowalski: I don't think I had a color for that word. Duchess Lucinda: I do, but I'd rather not recite it. Kowalski: I assume she's not going to help us, Skipper. Skipper: Nonscence! Duchess Lucinda: Actually, Kowalski, you're more right then you know! That basivava...ur. loud-mouth commander of yours really got on her last nerve, and Madam Chamilla doesn't do psychic readings for anyone that disrespects her unless they can best her in a fight, and it'll take alot more then the gut instincts to track her down in stealth-mode! Skipper: Well, you heard her! Let's catch that lizard! The penguins take out their blindfolds to oppose Madam Chamilla, but she was able to pridict their every move just as well as they pridicted hers. They soon desided to remove their blindfolds while the battle was a draw Duchess Lucinda: (sing-song) I tried to warn you! Private: She's alot faster then she looks, isn't she, Skipper? Skipper: Razor-sharp observation, Private. Looks like we'll have to change tacktics! Rico upchucks a whole bunch of weapons Skipper: Not what I had in mind, Rico, though I like where your head is at. Lizard naighbor, we mean no disrespect, it's just that this is urgent business! Let's put this whole mishap behind us and call a do-over! Madam Chamilla appears and changes colors Kowalski: That's advanced even for me, Skipper. Lucinda? Duchess Lucinda: "The matter is more urgent then you know, as an enemy turns the tables... and even a king is used as a pawn"? Either I'm losing my touch, or she's coming in way too deep, because last I checked, Madam Chamilla hates the chess game! Skipper: Just tell us where the entrence to the tomb is, and we'll be on our way. Madam Chamilla leads the treasure-hunters to the wall with the symbol on it, and Duchess Lucinda finds a slot on the wall shaped just like the talisman. Rico coughs up the talisman and puts it into the slot. The floor opens up, and reveals an old hatch for the city's original sewersystem. Madam Chamilla opens the hatch. Private: You mean, the treasure is... in a sewer?! Rico: Blah! P.U.! Kowalski: No way I'm going in there! Duchess Lucinda: Nancycats! Come on, boys, we should've seen this coming, after all, the symbol on the charm was for water. Besides, from what I heard, you've been down there before on several occasions. Besides, next to being in an elephant's nose, how bad could it be? (jumping) Bonzai! {splash!} (from sewer) Yuck! I see now why you hate it down here...! Oh! Not that I'm comeplaining. Skipper: She has a point boys! suck it up! If going into the sewers is what the mission calls for, then that's exactly what we're going to do. The penguins go down the sewer hatch one by one, and Kowalski pauses for a while as he noticed that Madam Chamilla flashed colors at him that even he can translate as an insultingly sarcastic joke Kowalski: That's not funny! As Kowalski jumps in, Mort turns up and secretly tags along Scene Fifteen: The Sewers The treasure hunters find Roger in the sewers... which worries them, because this alligator lives in the zoo now. How did he get down there, and why is he in a cage?! Scene Sixteen: Beastro Lemur-khamun's Tomb Duchess Lucinda finally finds her groove defusing booby-traps in a maze Duchess Lucinda: I hear voices! Too many languages for me to translate. Hey! Who touched me? Mort: Wasn't me! The penguins all shook their heads Kowalski: I'm sure the nerve racking issue of that ancient Hexidesimal coding system got through to you. Nobody touched you, yet there was something outerworldly about that draft that came when the final gate opened; quite beyond science, dare I admit. Private: What was it? Skipper: Whatever that was, it's actually kind of refreshing. King Julien: Oh! No big deal, it is just the passing-by of the many lost souls of dead treasure hunters. Maurice! Distract them by letting them haunt you instead of me! Maurice: Skipper: If that's the case, Ringtail, I'd say you have nothing to worry about. There spirits have been evenged thus far, and they can rest in peace. (double takes) Ringtail?! How did you get down here? Maurice: Oh? Like the king would ever go anywhere near booby-traps? King Julien: Maurice and I came in through the Emergancy Exit, silly goose. Chester: (overhead) GEESE!!!! Skipper: How did we miss that? King Julien: Everyone does! I would've if the vision of it didn't come to me in one of those crazy dream-vision thingys. Weird huh? Mort: (grabbing king Julien's feet) Dreams do come true! King Julien: You're my daily living-nightmare, Mort! (kicking Mort off) Uh! What is being the point of sending a sacrifical offering into a cursed tomb for the sake of my sister if he just cannot be sacrificed?! Now, you penguins complete your mission and continue to pursue my treasure, then bring it up to me when you find it! Kowalski: wha-?! You had a vision to give us a way out! It really is your treasure! You should come with us! King Julien: (trance-like) I cannot do that. Duchess Lucinda: Julien! King Julien:(usual voice) A king doesn't follow his own kingly commands, sis, he has subjects to follow commands for him, like when I tell Maurice to make me a deluxe mango-smoothy for me to enjoy while I'm sitting on my throne awating the delivery of my treasure. Rico: (insulting Julien in gibberish, then Skipper slaps him) Ow! Maurice: (going up ladder of emergency exit) By "deluxe" you mean eight kinds of berries along with the mangos, right your highness? King Julien: Righty-o! And I'd like some pineapple in it too, although the geckos get all the good stuff. Mort! Drive them crazy for awhile! Mort: Okay! Mort pushes Maurice on the way up Maurice: Hey! Mort, you crazy?! King Julien: Sis, you come too! Duchess Lucinda: No way! This treasure hunt is a blast, you have to accept our water-bird friends offer to come with one it! Which ever you chose, I'm staying here Julien! King Julien: Woe! Talk about getting an ache in the head. Very well sis, suit yourself. Hey! You penguins better hurry up and bring me my treasure before I get bored and want something else! Somehow, King Julien ends up back in a trance as he shuts the gate to the emergency exit behind him. None of the treasure hunters looked his direction Kowalski: (as King Julien locked the gate) I have a bad feeling about this. Skipper: (as King Julien climbs up the ladder and pushes Maurice off in on the way up) Kowalski, sometimes a bad feeling is your gut instinct's way of telling you that you are about to enter the worst part of a cursed tomb. (as Maurice brushes off his fur and climbs back up the ladder) No doubt full of lost lemur treasure. Duchess Lucinda approaches the wall on the opposite end of the emergency exit. She sighes in relief. Duchess Lucinda: At least it is a switch panal this time. Judging by the blank gaps on those pictograghs, I say the are the equals to the missing words to those verses, which, if I'm not mistaken, are illustrations to the lyrics in a song I know by heart. (hums as she activates each pull switch in tempo, as she does, each one she gets right "dings" in a pitch in sinc with the note she hit at the time. then a sound equal to a "gong" is heard, and the walls open to reveal a secret door) And all these years, I thought papa was crazy! The treasure hunters run though the hall dodging another set of booby traps, which instantly defuse upon all five of them landing on a pressure pad on the other side Rico: Yep! He's crazy! Duchess Lucinda: Beastro Lemur-khamun is not my father, Rico! Private: (pointing) Look! they all turn around, and that reveals a room full of gold-plated treasure! Kowalski: Gold-plated tables and tools! Gold-plated statues and artifacts! Gold-plated book-covers with goodness knows how much history in the shining pages! Oh mama! Rico: Weapons bling-bling! Private: Aw! He has a shining-gold teddy bear too! Skipper: Even the plates from armor to dinning are gold-plated. Everyone, when I accepted Ring-tail's treasure hunt, I thought it was our call into some free training drills, but it looks like we hit the mother load! Duchess Lucinda: (noticing pictographs) Don't get cocky, Skipper. I saw the writing on the wall, liturally, and it said "Only the most prized possesion can leave no harm done! All the rest must never even be touched, least the curse leave the tomb, and doom us all!" Skipper: Sounds like a lemur king to me. Private: But which one is Lemur-khamun's most prized possesion? Kowalski: If I had any money on me, I'd bet it all on the crystal staff in the center of the room. Duchess Lucinda: (nervous giggle) It does stand out a little bit, doesn't it? Although-- Dr.Blowhole: My thoughts exactly! The treasure hunters look up to see the evil dolphin on the other side of the crystal staff; the sight shocks them all, and Dr.Blowhole is shocked to see Duchess Lucinda Skipper: Blowhole?! What are you doing here?! Dr.Blowhole: Never mind that! Why is one of the lemurs with you pen-gu-ins?! Duchess Lucinda: It's pronounced: Pen-gwins! Kowalski:(whispers) He only does that to tick us off, plus mimics questions before answering them as an added messure. Skipper: I'll ask the questions around here! What Are you doing here, Blowhole?! Dr.Blowhole: I suppose you are wondering what I am doing here. Kowalski: Told you. Dr.Blowhole: Well, since you won't live to recite the tale, I'll tell you. It was I who truely planted the map with the lemur king, just so you pen-gu-ins will clear the path for me to a key componnent to my newest evil plan. Skipper: The Crystal Staff! Dr.Blowhole: Exactly! Private sneaks over to the teddy bear, but accidently knocks over one off the gold-plated dinnerplates, not only shattering it, but triggering the final, most fatal booby trap. The room shook, and everyone struggles to maintain balance, even Dr.Blowhole, who managed to keep from tipping over on his segway again. Dr.Blowhole: A ceiling collapser! Typical! As much as I enjoy long winded gloating, I bid you pen-gu-ins I take this! (Graps the Crystal staff) And your amature achiologist! Duchess Lucinda punches Dr.Blowhole in the nose to avoid being taken, as Private gets hold of the teddy bear. Duchess Lucinda: I'd rather die! Dr.Blowhole: Suit yourself, my dear. Either way, you'll always be a part of my Mental Harem. (boobytrap intensifies as he rolls off into the main hall) Enjoy the rest of eterinity, pen-gu-ins! Skipper: He's heading for the labaryth! Fall in and head for the exit! As they take the path to the emergency while avoiding fallen stones, the treasure hunters find out that the enemy isn't oblivious to the advantage, as (along with the lock melted off) the gate to that exit was lazer-weilded shut! Kowalski: Nice try, bottle-nose, but we penguins are always one or two steps ahead in our plans! Rico?! Rico upchucks a "cartoon" bomb that blasts the gates open, all four penguins surface, though Duchess Lucinda, too paniced to know why Private was struggling to get up the ladder, was the last one out in attempt to help. Scene Seventeen: Lemur Habitat When Duchess Lucinda comes home and the penguins present themselves to the rest of the lemurs, Private recites the whole story to King Julien, who listened from atop his throne Private: ...And that is how we narrowly escaped form the collapsing Treasure Chamber! King Julien: I do not care if you made it out, although it does bring some of the reliefs knowing you gotten my sister through that mess in one piece, but all I'm really caring about is if you had brought me the lemur treasure! Skipper: The treasure of Beastro Lemur-khamun is lost again, Ringtail, this time for good. Kowalski: Buried under a billion-tons of earth do to a fatal, last-resort boobytrap. Private: Plus, Dr.Blowhole got away with the best treasure anyway. Rico: Yep. Duchess Lucinda: I'm surrounded by idiots. King Julien: No! (jumps down from throne) I command you to try again! I don't care if you dig for it to the end of your lives, you must go into that tomb and claim Beastro's most prized possesion... you know, his beloved teddy bear! Skipper: We thought that the Crystal Staff was his most prized possesion! Maurice: No! Beastro Lemur-khamun had his teddy bear, Poogles, since he was a prince. In fact, it's the only childhood artifact preserved along with his material possesions of maturity. King Julien: I want that teddy bear! Mort: I can be your teddy bear. Private fronts the flipper he hid behind his back, revealing he had the teddy bear all along. Private: Uh, do you mean this teddy bear? I grabbed it as a consolation prize, but if it's the real thing-- Duchess Lucinda: So that's why you fumbled at the emergency exit. King Julien: At last! A limited edition lemur-treasure! You saved my Poogles! (grabbing and hugging teddy bear) Oh! Thank you, thanking you muchly tiny penguin! I cannot be believeing I was about to let Mort be my teddy bear. Mort: King Julien: Poogles Party! (laughing and dancing with teddy bear) Skipper: Mystery-girl, why didn't you give us this intel while we were in the tomb?! Duchess Lucinda: I was going to, but that enemy of yours interrupted me; I wanted to turn the tables, but that HARAM crack creeped me out (King Julien stops and loses his grip on his new toy, as well as reality, as he eyed the penguins with hatred not his own), even my brother JULIEN isn't that much of a weirdo! (King Julien wakes with a start, and is horrified to see his "Poogles" abandoned on the floor, and so rushes to pick it up and dust it off, then takes it with to the bouncy) Still, I somehow recall seing him before, and not just as the dolphin-shaped jewel on Auntie Stella's engadement ring. Wish I knew why. Kowalski: No matter! This mission wasn't a total loss. Right, Skipper? Skipper: Head of the class, Kowalski, we'll beat that dolphin next time! Private: That's right! We'll be ready for him. Rico smiles his creepy and unsettling smile, which scares everyone else in the area (Maurice runs off, and Mort faints), but asside his teammates, only Duchess Lucinda, inspite fear, stays nearby, and being somewhat crazy herself, she laughs at the assurance Scene Eighteen: Blowhole's Lair Zeke reveals to be in the area, and makes a villian-themed cuckoo clock out of parts that should be used for a "human intruder" alarm system. Blowhole puts the boy in a cage before returning to gloating over his victory thus far over the penguins. Dr.Blowhole: The Crystal Staff of Lemur-khamun. I'm not one to believe in magic, but juginging by the energy-readings of the head of this staff, the alchemists of old were onto something when they warned Duchess Lucinda about the dangers of animal socerors that used to weild artifacts such as this! The very dangers that'll turn her pathetic disco-light DJ set into a doomsday device worthy of my stature! Zeke: You know this doesn't really solve anything! Dr.Blowhole: Maybe not, but I have to start somewhere. Red one! Prepare the strongest members of the crustation army for the Chrome-Claw-ification process, and place at least 20 of the second-strongest to gaurd and torcher the prisoner! (housting Zeke's cage) We don't want that FORMER double-crosser's escape method to be child's play, do we? Red One: Not that I question your methods out of doubt, boss, especially since you just got your memory back and all, but didn't the penguins beat your chrome-claw project? Dr.Blowhole: Now that you mention it, they did... but that was only one mutant monster! No doubt those pen-gu-ins won't stand a chance against an entire army; 57 should be enough for a start. It's a little project I call... (presses button) Deep Voice: OPERATION: DEEP FRIED FOWL!!! Red One: Well, makes sence to me, so long as it isn't "Operation: Lobster Boil". Dr. Blowhole: Red one! Red One: Yes, Boss? Dr. Blowhole presses another button Deep Voice: DON'T PRESS YOUR LUCK WITH ME!!! Zeke shown neither fear nor anger, though, as he contentingly plays ringtoss using the claws of the pinching lobsters as polls for the rings he brought. Zeke: (humming contentingly, then looks at Dr. Blowhole) Oh! Sorry! Do you want to play? Dr.Blowhole: No! Zeke: Really? I just thought that, you know, since you were forced to jump through hoops like that, this might be an appropriate way to relieve your stress, and all that. The Jeckal/Hyde Karma always leads us to one side of the good and evil spectrum over the other depending on what we've grown up with, at least that's what most of my imaginary penpals say. Dr. Blowhole: Wha-?! Those are imaginary! Besides, which species do you suppose forced me to jump through the ring-of-fire? Huh?! Yours, that's who! Zeke: Jeez! What a grouch! Atleast my mom and dad tried to get you out of their, fish face. Dr.Blowhole: A dolphin isn't a fish! I am-! Zeke: A mammal, I know! It was just a joke. You know, most dophins are content to stay in the water, that's why the sea seemed to be the only place you can go, but you're smarter then the rest of them, because you know how to survive on land with your wheels and moisterizers and stuff. Say, what is it really like to be a mega-know-it-all supervillian? Dr.Blowhole: Are you making fun of me?! Zeke: No! Dr.Blowhole: Because I can make you eat those words as a last meal! Zeke: I'm not making fun of you, honest, I just want to know! Dr. Blowhole: Hm! Odd, no human actually conversed with me this way before. Stay in there, young man, and if you pay attention to the rest of my plan, I will show you! (Turning knobs on "Mental Haram" Test Subjects 1-5 & 7-13) The nightmares of all my past victims, are the next best thing to music to my natural sonar. The selected female minds are heard, and Zeke understood every species. Test Subject #1 (seal): What if the whole world is as dried up as my pool? Test Subject #2 (cat): How can they stand that moster's drool? Test Subject #3 (french poodle): Madam left the oven on again just today! Test Subject #4 (pig): tay-sey ar-fey rom-fay y-may uddy-mey en-pay! Test Subjects #5 & #7 (pigeons): Why can't my loved one coo for me? Test Subjects #8,#9, & #10 (lobsters): My husband was cooked for a gourmet dinner! Test Subject #11 (race horse): Seems I'm not born to be a winner. Test Subjects #12 & #13 (chinstraps): Those boys are weird! Dr.Blowhole: But this is my favorite, as you may see. (turns knob on #6) Duchess Lucinda's Mind: I was always the wooping-girl for my idiot twin brother, seeing Gladas mistaking him and his survents for kitties makes my day. Scene Nineteen: Penguin HQ The pengins find a need for robotic stand-ins Scene Twenty: Streets of NYC Max the cat is recuited to help the penguins get parts for there robots Private: Skipper! Look! It's Francis Alberta! Skipper: (seeing Private spoke the truth) From Hoboken. Francis was seen feather-dusting the streets just outside the alleyway Max: Friend of yours? Kowalski: Enemy would be a more logical term for that hollow-smiled Hobokener. Rico: What the heck's she doing here?! Francis: (singing) Pampered Pet Care and Salon, where a brush and a bath can never go wrong, be scales or fur or a fine-feathered friend, they'd be so clean they'd never get dirty ever again! Massage-chairs and electric tooth-brushes are our specialty, and for the first week only the strays get cleaned up for free, and the timing of business couldn't be more right, for the Pet Salon's opening day begins tonight. Max: Alright! Finally, a chance for adoption! (begins to run to her, but Rico stops him.) Hey! What gives? Private: We're just trying to save you. Don't you get the news around here? Skipper: Trust us mooncat, you don't want to place your nancycat dreams on that lady! Last time she used massage chairs on animals, she was just getting DNA for her robot doubles. Kowalski: Bio-machanical androids! Skipper: Whatever! The point is, her "strays get cleaned for free" offer is no doubt a trap, maybe to get test subjects to purfect her inventions. We got to get her reported to Commissioner McSlade, he'll know what to do about her. Rico: (gibberish) What about our own robots?! Skipper: Oh! Good point, Rico. Kowalski! Options! Kowalski: I've calculated the quickest route to McSlade's Merry-go-round detication... unfortunately, it's through this alley. We'll just have to lure her through it while distracting her from Max's wereabouts while he gets the broken spatulas and toasters required for our stand-ins. Max: Well, good thinking, but... who's going to be my stand-in? Skipper: No time! Messy Destraction scenario, boys! Engage! The penguins get Francis' attention by throwing mud and garbage at her, until she cannot hide her real nature Francis: FILTHY ANIMALS!!!! As Francis was chasing the penguins, Max went dumpster-diving behind her back for the list of scrap-matterials Kowalski made for him. Max: (finding toaster, checking list with claws) Next time I'll ask that Rico penguin to cough-up a pencil. Soon enough, Francis was tripped-up at the other end of the alleyway, and not only falls onto Commissioner McSlade's Merry-go-round, but she also bumps onto the control-switch to the ride, excellerating the speed until McSlade gets flung off, right ontop of Francis, who drops an electric toothbrush where McSlade can see it. After Kowalski turns off the Merry-go-round and Skipper is releaved seeing the commisioner's still alive in the proccess, Private and Rico "puts away" the jump-rope before the four penguins hid themselves. Francis: Oh! Commisioner McSlade! How's my favorite sourse of inspiration? McSlade: (picking himself up) What's going on here?! (picking up toothbrush and observes it) Is that a DNA sampler in the handle? Francis: Why, don't be silly... it's not what you think! McSlade: You know, firing you might not be enough... they way you handle animals, I might have to make arrangements for a restraining order, Ms.Alberta! The penguins hi-five each other as Francis screams, and Max walks in, piles high with more then enough parts for the robots, and Rico "gives his lunch" to the cat the minute he falls over. Max pops out of the pile and eats the fish he earned. Scene Twenty-One: Penguin HQ/ Blowhole's Lair (split screen) Zeke gets a lesson in villan psycology from Dr.Blowhole as the lobster probling HQ hacks the robots while Kowalski assembles them, and once the mashines were finished, the evil dolphin gives his new "toys" a test run. The penguins pursue and the lobster escapes... or would've if King Julien didn't trick the lock on the back door, unwittingly slaming it into the lobster's face Scene Twenty-Two: The Zoo Jiggles was given a purpose as the penguins catch their robotic doubles, unaware of the dangers of tossing them out of the zoo Scene Twenty-Three: Penguin HQ Once Kowalski was scolded for the mix up, King Julien shows off his own robot project. Since Duchess Lucinda didn't want to help, he had used Mort for parts Scene Twenty-Four: Blowhole's Lair Zeke was let out of the cage for a game of ring-toss, but Dr.Blowhole, still skeptic on trusting a human of any sort, kept the boy in chains and kept the game in a room away from the lair's main control system. On his turn, Dr.Blowhole's tossing ring bounced off the walls before landing on the pole. Zeke: Show off! Dr.Blowhole: Ha! I'm just getting warmed up. You know, Ezekel, this is the sort of thing I haven't done in years. The species of your birth used to be so easily amused, much like yourself, and the simpler tricks were enough to raise an applause, but then some the Coney Island Overlords started to think up more dangereous, thrilling show-stoppers; nobody cared about games that proved my brilliance anymore! Zeke: Nobody cared? Flippy, you forgotten that my mommy and daddy used to care enough to at least try to help you... dad always came up with plans to get you away from those maniacs, and my mother used to play harmonica music to calm you down! Dr.Blowhole: First of all, it was an ocarina! Your father was always instrumentally challanged, plus he never thinks his plans all the way through. Second of all, I told you not to call me Flippy! That name is but a shadow of what I once was, and it took one injury, with all laughs and no simpathy, not even for vetrinary care, that... well, lets just say that while my species is known for sleeping with one eye open, I've finally woke up, and used the intellect that I've long forsaken to take matters into my own fins! Zeke: And that's when you got your scooter the first time, right? Dr. Blowhole: They thought my first ride on this thing was a surprise publicity stunt, and those who trained me all the tricks I knew took all the credit! Still, it gave me a head start before I came across Skipper, who insisted on account of this Animal Agency he work for that, if I was to stay on land, my transport should be used to help him and his men, Manfredi and Johnson, get back to their roots in Antartica... FYI, whatever disposed those two, was NOT my fault... anyhow, I refused the offer. Had threated that I'd rather blow out the sun and create a purpetual, unending night then work for him, and out of that threat came the offical notice: "Flippy" had drowned in the wrath that made me enemies with the pen-gu-ins, and I was reborn as Dr. Blowhole! Zeke: But, Why? Dr. Blowhole: "Why" what? Be spasific; you might get more answers. Zeke: Okay. Why would you rather blow out the sun then help the penguins? Dr.Blowhole: See, see... that is what I'm talking about. I'd rather blow out the sun because Skipper was far too short-sighted, as were his team-mates, both then and now. I mean, really? Returning animals to their natural habitats? As if! Ever since I was small, it was my dream to go where no dolphin ever dared to go before, and witness the outside world both land and sea! Skipper used one of my creations against me, and almost took that away from me, but I'll get it back, and you'll witness history, as after my plan takes effect no man, beast, or even bird will take the world from me ever again, because it will be mine, all mine! Zeke: But Flip... Oops!... I mean, Dr.Blowhole, what's the point of having the whole world if you have nobody to share it with? Doesn't your plan include some form of companionship?! Dr.Blowhole: Hmm... we'll see. Evil Schemes don't pull through overnight, after all, and must have room to grow, gradually. (singing "Brand New Plan") I have but one real eye, but it is kept on the prize! First those Pen-gu-ins in the zoo... Zeke:(singing along)...then, perhaps, the whole world, too? Dr.Blowhole: (singing) It's all according to plan! My grand and horrid new plan! Soon you'll witness the pulling through of my dark, disasterous... Zeke:(singing) ... cruel and treacherous... Zeke/Dr.Blowhole:(singing)... Brand New Plan! Zeke: (spoken) Well, if this is the path you choose, then, good luck, you'll need it. (As Blowhole leaves the room) Pity your own short-sightedness, Dr. Sabastion Blowhole. As Zeke nails a ringer in ringtoss, Dr. Blowhole was startled by Red One after locking the door to Zeke's jailcell. Dr.Blowhole: I told you not to sneak up on me! Red One: You're not really going soft on us, are yah? Dr.Blowhole: What?! No! Never! He might be cute, charming, and actually able to listen to what I have to say, but still, the boy is only human. Trust me, my minions, once the world is ours, the humans would do anything to release him, even respect my brilliance to their last breaths! Besides, he's only 5 3/4 years old, so who knows? Maybe he'll grow dependent on me in a few years, and we shall have a double agent, this time, in my favor. Red One: Well, you're the evil mastermind. Random Lobster: I don't know, Red One, maybe we should start working for that White Widow or something, at least she's still criminal material. (Blowhole pushes another button in annoyance) After all, you know what they say: "Just give them an inch and they'll walk all over y--!" (choking in the grasp of one of the chrome-clawed warriors, which throws him) Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Random Lobster #2: Red Four! The lobster minions flinch as Red Four lands into a pot of boiling water... right next to the movie butter! Dr.Blowhole personally places the lid onto the pot and licks his lips. Dr.Blowhole: Mm-mm! I can't wait until it is ready! Any other wisecracks?! No? Good! (turns a knob a few times) Now get back to work! Duchess Lucinda's Mind: Seems that both my brother and that lead penguin have a shared love interest toward that sweet otter, Marlene, and she's toren between them, as the domesticated self she was born and raised as, she'd take Skipper anyday, but when out in the open and free to go wild, she'd prefer my idiot twin, Julien, no problem. Too bad she gets all snarly and gross about it, like a demonic possesion. What amazes me is that those two boys haven't fought each other over her yet! Dr.Blowhole: Oh! No mistake about it, my bright little angler, there will be fighting between Julien and his "best friend", even though it won't be over that otter. Although, we should extend an invitation to her anyway, just before my grand broadcast! (evil laugh) Scene Twenty-Five: Otter Habitat Marlene is otter-knapped! Scene Twenty-Six: Lemur Habitat King Julien's favorite show was inturrupted by Dr.Blowhole's Broadcast for world domimation. Since the TV st is new, Duchess Lucinda has no idea how to "fix it", but improves Maurice's suggestion to report to the penguins Scene Twenty-Seven: Penguin HQ The Penguins super-inhance the recording to find a map of New York with a "You are here" dot, and Kowalski has used a dolphin-tracker (useless on Doris, who's stuck in her pool) just incase the enemy relocates. While they're on their way out, the lobster comes to his sences and unprys from the wall and sneaks up behind King Julien. Lobster: That misson of there's will be nothing but a big HARAM scare-em, won't it? King Julien: (Trance-like/evil) True that. Scene Twenty-Eight: Elephant Habitat Kowalski: That's odd, the DPS signal is starting to go in two separate directions. It must be either malfuntioning or... (water spashes from naighboring habitat, nearly drowning him) Never mind. Doris: (of screen) I told you to stop staulking me you bird nerd! Kowalski: Doris! I gave my heart to you! Why isn't that good enough?! Skipper slaps Kowalski Skipper: Kowalski! Stay focused! Now we know who one dolphin is, Blowhole must be the other way, right? Kowalski: Indubinately! Private: (taking DPS) Oh! I'm not sure I'm reading this right Kowalski, but according to this, Dr. Blowhole's kidding in a vaccant lot near-by the Hoboken Zoo! Rico: (screams like a woman until Skipper slaps him) Skipper: Get ahold of yourself, soldier! If going back their is what the mission seems to call for, then that's exactly what we'll have to do. With the standin project a bust, though, we'll need a diversion. That's why we're inlisting Burt's help... again! Burt: Hold it! You'll have to owe me double for this one after your craziest member's empty peanut-butter jar scam! Rico: He's onto me! (notices King Julien) Hey! Julien! King Julien: (waking from trance) What?! smashcut to a few moment's later Burt: So what you are saying is that if I cover for the penguins, you'll owe me 3 jars of peanutbutter and a can of cashews? King Julien: Yes, and I'm swearing by my parents' buriel-grounds I'd bring them to you myself. Deal? Burt and King Julien shake on it, and the penguins open the gates to the Elephant habitat so Burt can live up to his side of the deal, but as that happens, King Julien removes his other hand from behind his back. King Julien: Ha-ha! Crosses! Didn't count! You silly penguins, I have the advantage here! Okay Rico, I did the thing for you, be paying it up! Rico complains under his breath, but upchucks a chinese fingertrap for King Julien to play with... didn't take long for it's original purpose to take toll. Kowalski: (reclaiming DPS, whispering to Skipper) let's get going before he figures it out! Scene Twenty-Nine: The Sewers The penguins find Marlene in the sewer, and not only was she caged by Blowhole, but was partly probed into forgetting that theey know him! Scene Thirty: Dr. Blowhole's Lair Dr.Blowhole reveals he's been using his past failures as part of his world domination plan... including placing King Julien on the side of evil! As Duchess Lucinda tries to remember the "perminant release" password for her mind-control invention, Zeke reveals that he's trying to get the diabolical dolphin to be good. Scene Thirty-One: The Zoo Scene Thirty-Two: Skies above the City Mort: Who's a bad fish?! Scene Thirty-Three: The Halfway House Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mistress Phantom Pages